Three Leaps Ahead
by vinkunwildflowerqueen
Summary: Short sequel to "Out of the Blue". Now that Elphaba and Fiyero are reunited, what comes next? Check out the third story in the trilogy "40 Weeks"
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: _Wicked _is not my creation or property.**

**AN. So, everyone was happy with the ending, but wanted to see the alternate ending. Which is pretty much how I felt about it. Several people asked for a sequel... the alternate ending is 3 chapters (including a longer version of chapter 25). So, have the three chapters and you never know! I might add to it later! **

**Like I said, this part came to me in a dream. And I had to write it, but then I wondered if I was going too far... although it's definitely something Fiyero would do!**

**And this also marks my 50th published fanfiction! Wow. Also, thank you to everyone who sent lovely thoughts to my family and I in their reviews. It really meant a lot. The funeral was yesterday and your kind words just made an awful day a bit less awful. So, thank you.**

**Chapter Twenty-Five (Extended Edition)**

Fiyero was sitting in his usual spot in History the next morning, completely distracted. He hadn't seen or heard from Elphaba since they'd spoken the day before and he was wondering how much time she'd need to think things through.

He didn't want to push her, but he was dying to know what decision she'd come to. But here it was, five minutes until class started and neither Elphaba or Galinda had arrived yet. That wasn't too unusual for Galinda, but for Elphaba it was odd, and Fiyero wanted to know if that was a good sign or a bad sign.

_Four minutes…._

More and more people were beginning to enter the classroom now, taking their seats and chattering to their neighbours as they unpacked their things.

"Hey, Tiggular!" Finor called across to him from a few rows back. "Didn't see you at the OzDust last night!"

"Nope, I was busy," he called back.

Granted, he'd spent his evening sitting in his room trying to distract himself in case Elphaba turned up to give her decision, but Finor didn't have to know that.

In Fiyero's mind, that was the most important thing.

_Three minutes…_

Dr Dillamond arrived now, greeted a few students and began to open his briefcase to set up for that days lecture.

Nessa wheeled into the room, her chair, to Fiyero's surprise, being pushed by Teron. When he sat next to her, Fiyero wondered whether something was going on between the two of them.

He kind of hoped so. Teron was a nice guy and Nessa was very sweet, if a little too _proper _at times.

_Two minutes…_

Boq and Galinda entered the room together, holding hands and talking quietly. Galinda was giggling and Fiyero smiled slightly, but the sight of them made him a little sad.

They had started dating only a few days after he and Elphaba had, and if it weren't for Fiyero, that could have been him and Elphaba now.

_But_, he realised, and sat up straighter in expectation. Galinda was Elphaba's roommate, which meant she couldn't be far behind.

_One minute…_

With a mere minute to spare, Elphaba slipped into the classroom. She was wearing a simple black dress, and her hair was in a tiny braid.

No one gave her any real attention, most of the girls were still ignoring her since she had broken Fiyero's nose. Fiyero watched her eagerly, to see if she would give him any sign or indication.

She headed for her usual seat in the front row, where she'd sat for the past month, and Fiyero's heart sank.

But then she kept walking. And _finally,_ people started noticing her. More and more watched as she made her way back up to where Fiyero was sitting in the fourth row back and put her bag down, as she sat in the seat beside him.

Fiyero held his breath, hoping it meant what he thought it did, but not daring to believe it until she actually gave him a sign.

As though reading his mind, once she'd unpacked her books and pen, and had set them atop the desk ready to take notes as soon as Dr Dillamond began speaking; she reached over and slid her emerald hand into Fiyero's.

His heart swelled and he felt an overwhelming wave of relief and giddiness. Not wanting to make a big deal of it- yet, anyway, he'd wait until they were out of class, he lifted her hand up to his mouth and kissed the back of it gently.

He could practically feel her blush, but she gently squeezed his hand and he lowered their still joined hands to rest on the desk.

Dr Dillamond was ignorant to the whispers that were filling his classroom and quickly called the class to order and began speaking.

Elphaba's attention immediately went to the lesson and to writing notes, but Fiyero was too happy.

He quickly scrawled a note and subtly slipped it onto Elphaba's page. He didn't expect her to reply, she never had before, but it was only a few moments later when the slip of paper reappeared on his desk.

With a sideway glance at her, he unfolded it. There on one side was his original message,

_I love you._

Hastily, he flipped it over to see her reply.

_I love you too. Now pay attention, we need to know this for finals._

Fiyero grinned.

He couldn't have told you what Dillamond was talking about if you paid him, or held a gun to his head. He was too conscious the entire lecture that Elphaba was sitting right next to him, and everything was back the way it should be.

At the end of class, Fiyero shoved his things in his bag and waited impatiently for Elphaba to do the same. She didn't rush, taking her time to put everything in her bag in the spot where it belonged.

Dr Dillamond and the other students left quickly for whatever class they had next. Fiyero had some time to kill, and Elphaba usually had law, but her teacher was ill at the moment, he knew.

As soon as Elphaba rose to her feet, Fiyero grabbed her and pulled her to him, kissing her eagerly. She kissed him back, her arms winding around his neck and leaning into him.

"I love you," he said again, eager to hear the words from her own lips.

She smiled. "I love you too."

She looked down. "We still have a lot to work through," she said. "It's going to take time. We can't just pretend this past month didn't happen, but…"

"I know," he said gently. "We will, Fae. I promise."

He kissed her again, and then pulled away.

"Where were you this morning? I was worried you weren't coming," he asked worriedly.

Elphaba laughed. "I had to go find Andris to cancel our date. I didn't think it would be very appropriate."

Fiyero pressed his lips to her mouth, her cheek, anywhere he could reach, just loving the feeling of having her in his arms again and knowing she was his and he was hers.

"I can't believe you cut your hair," he said in a pained voice, feeling the little braid.

Elphaba rolled her eyes faintly. "It's growing," she assured him.

"Why would you cut it?" he demanded and she grimaced.

"You don't want to know, trust me."

Fiyero was mystified by that, but let it go. Instead he kissed her again.

He couldn't believe how good it felt to have her with him again. It was the happiest he could ever remember feeling, it made him want to take three leaps ahead, to try and make up for the last month.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Elphaba asked him casually, knowing they both had some free time.

Fiyero stared at her, still caught up in his thoughts of how much he loved her and how desperately he wanted to prove to her she had made the right decision by taking him back. He looked at her and could only think of one thing.

"Marry me."

Elphaba froze, and she stared at him incredulously, lost for words. "Ok, I was thinking of maybe getting coffee," she said slowly.

When it didn't look like Fiyero was joking, she laughed. "Are you crazy? You want to get _married?_"

Fiyero nodded seriously. "Yes. Right now."

"_Now?" _she repeated, stunned.

"Yeah, why not? We can leave this afternoon, go to the Emerald City, and be back Monday for classes!"

He said it so simply, that Elphaba was taken aback.

"You want to elope to the Emerald City?"

Fiyero nodded eagerly. "Yes. You've always wanted to see the Emerald City, and wouldn't it be a perfect spot to get married?"

Elphaba laughed slightly in shock, and placed her hands either side of Fiyero's face, trying to talk some sense into him.

"Yero, this is _crazy_. We've been back together for an _hour_, and we _just _agreed we still have stuff to work through," she said logically.

"So? We can work through it once we're married," Fiyero replied immediately.

Elphaba wasn't convinced. "Fiyero, I know you were scared and you feel bad about that, but I don't think eloping is the answer."

"Why not?" Fiyero demanded.

Elphaba laughed. "Because, if you change your mind or decide to run again, it's not as easy to get out of. There's _paperwork_ involved," she pointed out, a teasing note in her voice to hide her fear that he was being serious.

Fiyero saw it anyway and kissed her deeply. "Fae, I am _never _letting you go ever again," he told her quietly, looking into her wide eyes.

"I told you, being afraid of how much I love you is nothing compared to being without you. I'm not running anymore. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Starting now."

"We can start now without getting _married_," Elphaba pointed out logically. "Think about this, Yero. What would your family say?"

"My parents love you," Fiyero said dismissively. "Noak wants to _marry_ you, remember?"

"Well, this will devastrate him," Elphaba replied with a straight face. "Fiyero, my father doesn't even know we're dating. Or even _were _dating. He'll be furious."

"What can he do if we're already married?" Fiyero retorted. "We're both of legal age. Do you not want to marry me?"

"I just think it's a little sudden," Elphaba placated him.

"Do you want to think about it? Talk it over with Galinda?" he offered.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Yes, because you know Glin will be sensible about this," she said sarcastically.

He grinned and kissed her. "That's what I'm hoping. Come find me when you're convinced."

Elphaba stared after him in exasperation as he left the classroom, whistling happily.

Elphaba had no intention of talking to Galinda about this, instead she decided to go and find Nessa, who would be a little more sensible about the idea.

To her surprise, when she entered Nessa's room, Galinda was there too.

"Galinda, why are you doing here?" Elphaba asked.

Galinda smiled. "Nessa asked me to help her find something to wear for her first date with Teron tomorrow night," she explained. "At least _one _of the Thropp sisters appreciates my fashion insights," she said teasingly.

Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here, Fabala?" Nessa asked. "I thought you'd be spending time with Fiyero?"

Elphaba sighed frustratingly, as she sat down. "Oh, Fiyero. You mean my boyfriend who wants us to _elope_ this weekend?"

Galinda gasped, and dropped the clothes she was holding.

"He _what?"_

"I know. It's crazy, right?" Elphaba agreed.

Galinda's eyes were wide. "Maybe… but oh my _Oz _it's so romantic!"

Elphaba groaned. "I knew you'd be no help," she muttered.

Nessa looked stunned. "What did you say, Fabala?"

"I tried to talk him out of it, but he told me to _'think about it, and come find me when you're convinced',"_ Elphaba quoted, using her fingers as air quotes.

"What are you going to do?" Galinda demanded eagerly.

"Galinda, we can't elope," Elphaba said wearily.

"Why not?" she asked.

Elphaba laughed. "Why didn't you and Fiyero ever date? You have the same strange sense of logic," she said affectionately and lay down.

"I think you should," Nessa said quietly, and Elphaba jolted upright, staring at her sister in shock.

Of all the people in Oz, she had never expected _Nessa _to be on Fiyero's side with this argument.

"_You_ think Fiyero and I should _elope_ to the Emerald City?" she asked her sister, pointedly.

Both sisters ignored Galinda's "Ooh, the Emerald City!" behind them.

Nessa nodded. "Elphaba… I've never seen you as happy as you were when you were dating Fiyero," she said simply.

"And you're my sister and I love you. I want you to be happy."

"But isn't eloping a bit much?" Elphaba asked practically.

Nessarose shrugged. "It's romantic," she said.

"It wouldn't hurt you to do something that's not entirely practical and thought through for once," Galinda chimed in.

Nessa asked her sister carefully. "Elphaba, what are you thinking?"

Elphaba was thoughtful for a long time. "I think it's really soon. It's only been an hour since we got back together. I think he's doing this because he wants to prove to me that he's not going to be afraid anymore… or that he's not running anymore. I don't want him to regret it later."

"Elphie, he loves you."

"I know, and I love him. But that doesn't mean we should elope. You and Boq aren't in a rush to get married," she pointed out.

"No, but Boq knows I'd never elope," Galinda returned. "I've been planning my wedding since I was four. I'm going to have the big wedding I've always dreamed of."

"Elphaba's never had that problem," Nessa smiled at her sister, who acknowledged that was true.

"If he needs to prove himself to you, and you love him and you want to spend the rest of your life with him, I say you let him prove himself," Nessa said simply.

"Even by getting married?"

"Do you want to marry him?" Galinda asked.

Elphaba paused thoughtfull, thinking about it. After a few moments, she blushed slightly. "I can see us getting married," she admitted. "I just never thought it would be this soon. And Nessa… Father would kill me."

Nessa laughed. "Like that's ever stopped you before," she pointed out.

Elphaba sighed and got up.

"Where are you going?" Galinda asked immediately.

"To tell Fiyero I've been convinced," Elphaba laughed lightly.

She turned back at the door. "Do you guys want to come? We'll need witnesses."

Galinda squealed. "Oh my Oz! I have to go tell Boq!"

"I'll have to see if Teron can postpone our date," Nessa said anxiously. "When are we leaving?"

"Fiyero said this afternoon, before dinner, I'm guessing," Elphaba replied. "I'll let you know when I know."

She left them talking excitedly about what she could wear as a wedding dress, and took a trembling breath as she went to find Fiyero.

A part of her couldn't believe she was actually agreeing to this, that she and Fiyero were going to elope.

But mostly, she was terrified and excited. She had never been this impulsive in her life… unless you counted cutting her hair. She just hoped it wouldn't backfire.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: _Wicked _is not my creation or property.**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

When Fiyero answered the door to Elphaba's knock, she raised an eyebrow to see the half packed bag open on his bed.

"Really? You're that sure I'm going to say yes, are you?" she asked.

Fiyero grinned sheepishly. "Wishful thinking?"

She laughed and he looked at her hopefully. "So?"

Elphaba sighed. "So… okay," she agreed and the grin that appeared on his face made her heart melt.

"Really? Okay?"

She nodded and he pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

She rolled her eyes. "What, now you're trying to talk me out of it?"

"I'd prefer no one had to talk you in or out of anything," he admitted. "I want you to be doing this because you want to."

Elphaba smiled and kissed him softly. "I admit I was sceptical," she answered honestly. "But… I love you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. But I want to make sure _you're _doing this for the right reasons. Not just because you want to prove your 'not running' point from earlier."

Fiyero shook his head. "I'm doing this because of what I said. I'm not letting you go ever again, and I see no reason why the rest of our lives can't start right now."

"Ok," she agreed. "I asked Nessa and Galinda… Glin was telling Boq, I assume Nessa was going to tell Teron too."

Fiyero grinned. "Good thing I ordered a big carriage then, huh? And when did this Nessa and Teron thing start anyway?"

She laughed. "Apparently, Galinda set it up yesterday. Nessa's very happy."

Elphaba kissed him again and then pulled away. "I should go pack. When are we leaving?"

"The carriage will be here in an hour."

When Elphaba returned to her room, Nessa and Galinda pounced on her.

"Ok, _so,_" Galinda began dramatically. "Nessa and I told Madame Morrible we were going to have a girls' weekend in our room, sleepovers and everything, which she thought was a _wonderful _idea; so this way, she won't be expecting to see Nessa this weekend. I didn't think she'd approve of the whole eloping thing."

"Good idea," Elphaba said, who hadn't thought of Madame Morrible at all. "We leave in an hour, by the way."

"We're not finished yet," Galinda scolded her. "Now, obviously we don't have a lot of time for you to find a wedding dress-"

"And knowing you, you'd protest against white anyway," Nessa chimed in, which was right.

"So, we were thinking you should just wear the dress you wore to my birthday party," Galinda explained.

"Fine," Elphaba agreed readily. "Are Boq and Teron coming?"

"Boq is, Teron declined, but sends you his best wishes," Nessa replied. "He didn't feel like he's as good as friends as the rest of us are, so he offered to stay and if needed distract Madame Morrible."

Elphaba thought about asking how he was going to do that, but then decided she didn't want to know.

"Ok."

The five of them left an hour later in the carriage Fiyero had arranged to meet them at the Shiz front gate. Elphaba had wondered how Fiyero had organised it so quickly, but his response only made her roll her eyes.

"Prince," he'd shrugged casually.

"So, where are you going to get married?" Galinda asked excitedly when they were on their way.

Fiyero stalled. "I hadn't gotten that far. I found us a hotel though!"

"So, at least we won't be sleeping in the carriage," Elphaba teased him.

"I'm sure City Hall would do weddings," Boq spoke up. "Although I don't know how long it takes to get a marriage licence…"

"It takes a day," Elphaba chimed in, knowing from her law class.

Fiyero was thoughtful. "So, get the license tomorrow morning, have a look around the City during the day, and go to City Hall on Sunday morning, and leave to be back at Shiz for Sunday afternoon?"

"Sounds good," Elphaba agreed.

"We can do brunch before we leave on Sunday because we can't have a reception!" Galinda cried excitedly.

The hotel Fiyero had found for them was small, but clean. The three girls shared a room, and Boq and Fiyero took the other.

"After you get married, are you going to share with Fiyero?" Galinda asked Elphaba.

Elphaba hadn't thought about that. "I guess so… we'll have to tell everyone… does Shiz have a policy about married students?"

"I've hardly looked into that, Elphie," Galinda scoffed.

"Are you nervous?" Nessa asked quietly.

Elphaba was silent for a moment, thinking about that. "No," she answered finally, realising it was true.

"I'm worried about what comes after that… having to tell everyone and their reactions, but I'm not worried about this."

"This is the greatest thing I've ever seen," Galinda said sleepily and Elphaba laughed quietly before going to sleep herself.

On Saturday morning, they went and got the marriage license and booked in for a ceremony with a judge the next morning. They made reservations for brunch the next day, and Fiyero booked the carriage they'd need to take back to Shiz.

Everything was ready, Galinda insisted they buy Elphaba's bouquet the next morning so it would be fresh; Fiyero was taking care of the rings and they didn't really have anything else to worry about.

Sunday morning found the five of them outside the judge's chambers, dressed in their finest. Elphaba was wearing the dress she'd worn to Galinda's birthday party, and had pinned her hair up into a small bun.

"I do love that dress," Fiyero murmured to her, pulling her close as she straightened his tie.

"I remember," Elphaba said softly, kissing him.

Fiyero remembered the last time she'd worn it, and what had followed after that, and tightened his grip on her.

"Are you guys ready?" Boq asked them.

Elphaba looked at Fiyero inquisitively and he nodded. "Yep. You?"

She nodded. "Yep. Let's do this and enjoy what little time we have together."

Fiyero was startled. "Why would you say that?" he asked in alarm.

She grinned. "Because. When he finds out, my father _will _kill one of us, I'm just not sure which one."

Fiyero wasn't sure if she was joking or not.

The ceremony was simple and sweet. Elphaba and Fiyero spoke clearly, looking one another directly in the eyes, their "I dos" ringing loud and clear throughout the room.

Galinda and Nessa both cried, of course and even Boq looked suspiciously misty-eyed as Fiyero and Elphaba exchanged rings.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," the judge told them, and Fiyero encircled Elphaba in his arms lightly and kissed her softly.

Elphaba was honestly happier than she'd ever dreamed. It was hard to imagine that only a few days ago, she'd been so miserable.

Sitting around a brunch table with her sister, her best friend, her best friends' boyfriend, and her _husband, _(which felt incredibly weird to say but wonderful to think about), it felt right.

"I was thinking," Galinda said as they ate. "That you guys might want to change the story of how you met for your children."

"Why?" Elphaba asked.

"Because saying 'Daddy ran Mommy over' isn't very romantic," Boq teased.

"I didn't run her over!" Fiyero protested.

Elphaba tapped his cheek lightly. "No, sweetheart you didn't. You were sleeping in the backseat," she said with a teasing grin and Fiyero sighed heavily as they all laughed.

He should just accept that he would _never _live this down. But as long as he had Elphaba, he was okay with that.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: _Wicked _is not my creation or property.**

**AN. I usually try and make things as realistic as possible, but please pretend Frex, Ibrahim and Kasmira could all arrive at Shiz at the same time after finding out about the elopement! **

**This chapter also mostly came about because of the Elphaba/Kasmira moment in this chapter. LOL.**

**I was going to post this this morning, but the timing didn't work out. So here we are, the _genuine _last chapter! **

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Elphaba really thought Madame Morrible was going to have a stroke when they returned to Shiz on Sunday afternoon, and announced that she and Fiyero were married.

The Headshizstress just sat there gaping at the couple as they stood in her office, hand in hand.

"Well..." she managed to say finally, still flustered. "I suppose congratulotions are in order."

"Thank you, Madame," Elphaba said politely, although they all knew that she hadn't actually congratuloted them.

Morrible was still in shock, and she looked at Elphaba as though she had bitterly disappointed her.

"I don't know quite what to say, Miss Elphaba. I've been telling the Wizard about your maturity and your dedication... I don't know what to make of this news of an elopement! And who knows what the _Wizard _will say."

Fiyero quickly intervened here, before Elphaba could say anything. "I'm sure the Wizard will still want to meet Elphaba. She's still brilliant and studying Sorcery. She's just married. _And _the princess of the Vinkus now," he pointed out.

As he watched Morrible think that over, he missed Elphaba's eyes widening.

"That is true," the Headshiztress finally agreed. "Very well, I shall inform the staff of this news. Miss Elphaba, are you taking Mr Tiggular's name?"

"Yes," Elphaba replied immediately and Fiyero grinned broadly. They hadn't discussed it, in the few brief moments they'd had alone before and after the wedding, but the news thrillified him.

Morrible nodded. "I shall change the school records then. Good afternoon to you both."

Fiyero hastily said their goodbyes and left the office. It was only when they were outside that he noticed the strange expression on Elphaba's face.

"Fae, what is it?" he asked concernedly.

Elphaba had trouble finding the words. "I didn't even think... about the whole princess thing. Oh, Oz," she sighed.

Fiyero laughed. "I kind of like the idea," he replied and Elphaba rolled her eyes at him.

"A _green _princess, Fiyero? I was so busy worrying about my father and your parents... what is everyone going to say?"

Fiyero kissed her softly. "That it's about damn time I settled down, and I'm the luckiest man in Oz to have someone like you."

Elphaba doubted that, but she let it go. The look in Fiyero's eyes made her feel too happy to debate that right now.

The afternoon was spent moving Elphaba's things into Fiyero's room. Galinda cried as Elphaba did a final check around the room to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything, and although she laughed gently at her best friend and reminded her she was only moving a few buildings away, she hugged the blonde extra tightly before leaving the room.

As Fiyero sat on his bed watching Elphaba unpack and arrange her things (he'd tried to help, but Elphaba said he was more of a hindrance than a help), a thought occurred to him- something else they hadn't discussed.

And he wasn't quite sure how to bring it up. He wanted to make sure Elphaba knew that although they were married, and now sharing a room- and a bed, nothing had changed. He wasn't expecting anything from her, and he wasn't going to push her. It was completely her decision.

"You look confusified."

Elphaba's voice startled him and he looked up at her and smiled. "I was just thinking."

"Oh, that explains it then," she teased lightly and Fiyero chuckled.

She came over and sat beside him. "Do I want to know what you were thinking about?"

Fiyero leaned over and kissed her. "Just that I love you," he replied and she smiled.

Hearing those words never failed to make her smile.

"I love you too," she said and he kissed her again.

Finally, Fiyero decided just to bite the bullet and say it.

"Fae?"

She met his gaze inquisitively, and he took a deep breath.

"I just... I want you to know that... I'm not going to rush you for... anything."

Elphaba lowered her eyes slightly with a faint blush as she realised what he was saying, but said nothing. She'd been thinking about it a little, ever since she'd agreed to elope and giving the matter careful consideration.

And she'd made her decision.

She took a deep breath and met Fiyero's gaze again. "It's our wedding night," she said simply and Fiyero couldn't help but grin as he realised that.

"I guess it is," he agreed.

Elphaba smiled and kissed him. "So," she murmured, pulling away slightly. "I was kind of thinking it would be nice to make love to my husband on our wedding night."

It was the first time she'd ever referred to him as her husband, and Fiyero was surprised and thrilled by the joy that shot through him at being referred to as such.

"I can definitely agree with that," he murmured and pulled her to him.

* * *

><p>Of course, it was all anyone could talk about for days.<p>

Most people seemed to think that either of them (or both of them) had been drunk at the time and would hastily annul the marriage; but Elphaba had heard one rumour that she had either kidnapped or bewitched Fiyero and forced him to marry her. She laughed at them, but Fiyero hated it.

It had been two weeks so far, and Fiyero was sticking by his promise of making it up to Elphaba. He'd been nothing but the model husband since she'd agreed to elope, although Elphaba was sure that wouldn't last.

But Elphaba was sticking by her condition that they work everything out that had caused them to break up, and everything that had happened in the month they were apart. She'd reluctantly confessed what led to her cutting her hair, and the pained look on Fiyero's face was worse than Elphaba had ever imagined.

And it wasn't 100% fixed yet, there were still little things they were working out between them. But Fiyero was determined to make things right. He knew what he wanted and he wasn't running anymore. Not this time.

Once Elphaba and Fiyero had written to their respective families, telling them of the news, it didn't take long before Frex, Kasmira and Ibrahim arrived at Shiz. By coincidence, it was all on the same day, and at the same time.

Boq and Galinda found them, and managed to convince them to wait at the _Wilted Rose, _and they would fetch the newlyweds.

Elphaba and Fiyero were just leaving class together, when Galinda ran up to them panting.

"Elphie! Oh thank Oz, I found you! Your parents are here."

Elphaba looked at Fiyero in alarm. "All of them? Both of us?" she demanded.

Galinda nodded. "They're waiting for you at the _Wilted Rose. _Boq's finding Nessa," she explained.

Elphaba began walking away, but not towards the café, but towards her and Fiyero's room.

"Are you just leaving me?" Fiyero spluttered indignantly, not really wanting to deal with both his parents and Elphaba's father alone.

She laughed, but didn't stop walking. "No. I'm going to get our marriage certificate. They'll want to see it."

"No they won't," Fiyero tried to argue.

"My father will," she called back. "He'll try everything he can think of to get me out of this."

Knowing what she had told him about her father, Fiyero didn't doubt that and blanched at the idea.

"Run!" Fiyero called out and she did so.

Fiyero turned back to Galinda apprehensively. "How mad are they?" he asked.

"You can't be worried about them being mad when it was your idea," Galinda replied, avoiding the question.

"That mad, huh?" Fiyero groaned.

When Elphaba returned with the marriage certificate safely in her bag, the two headed to the _Wilted Rose,_ Galinda promising to follow when she had found Boq and Nessa.

Fiyero was surprised to see Kastle sitting with their parents when they arrived.

"What are you doing here?"

"And miss all this?" Kastle said with a grin. "Hi, Elphaba."

"Hi, Kastle. How's Noak?"

"Taking the news of your marriage rather well actually," she laughed and Elphaba chuckled.

"Hello, Father," she greeted Frex uncertainly.

"Elphaba," he nodded. "Where's your sister?"

"Coming," she assured him, sitting down.

"Hello, Elphaba," Kasmira said warmly.

"Hi," she replied, a little awkwardly, unsure how they were feeling about this.

Fiyero greeted his parents and sat next to Elphaba, holding her hand tightly under the table.

"So… you got my letter?" he asked Ibrahim unnecessarily.

The King rolled his eyes. "Yes, Fiyero."

Frex decided there had been enough pleasantries and wanted to get down to business. "How did you two even meet?" he asked.

"He ran me over," Elphaba chirped immediately.

Fiyero went to protest, but then gave up. There was no point arguing.

"So naturally you start dating and decide to elope," Kastle chimed in and Elphaba smiled.

They had to admit, it was a little strange.

"Where was this done? Is this even legal?" Frex demanded of Elphaba.

Fiyero was surprised. "You didn't tell him where?" he asked Elphaba, turning to her.

"I didn't think he'd be interested in the details," she hissed and then turned to Frex.

"In the Emerald City, at the courthouse. And yes, it's legal."

She pulled the marriage certificate out of her bag and handed it to him for his approval. But even she was stunned when Frex turned and beckoned to someone at a nearby table, and Elphaba recognised a barrister from Munchkinland.

"You bought a barrister?" she asked indignantly.

Frex looked at her coldly, as he handed the barrister the marriage certificate . "Yes. This is the stupidest thing you've ever done, Elphaba and it's a mistake. If we can clear it up, I will and take you home."

Elphaba was furious, but the barrister anxiously cleared his throat. "Uh, Governor, I'm afraid the certificate, and thus the marriage, _is _legal. There _could_ be grounds for an annulment, but it depends on if…"

He trailed off uncomfortably. Ibrahim knew what he meant however and coughed.

"Yero, has the marriage been… er…"

"Consummated," Kastle finished helpfully, and Ibrahim nodded awkwardly.

Fiyero supressed a grin at his father's obvious discomfort. "Yes," he replied, nodding, a faint hint of pride and smugness in his answer.

He opened his mouth to say something else, but Elphaba stopped him, blushing furiously.

"Don't. Whatever you were about to say, _don't_," she said sternly.

Fiyero looked at her innocently. "I wasn't going to!"

Elphaba looked at him pointedly, and Fiyero fell silent. Kastle laughed and jumped up to come around Elphaba's side of the table and hugged her.

"I _love_ you, Elphaba," she said. "Mom, can we keep her?"

She looked at Kasmira pleadingly. Elphaba laughed, but Fiyero scowled at his sister, pushing her away from Elphaba.

"Kastle, she's not a _pet. _She's my wife."

Ibrahim and Kasmira exchanged a look, wondering whether they should object to the marriage. They had no objection to Elphaba, they just thought it was rather sudden.

Frex however, had objections to everything.

"So, you're saying we can't annul the marriage?" he asked the barrister who shook his head.

"No, sir. It has been consummated and both parties are of legal age, in every province… the only other option is divorce, which would require the willing signatures of both parties."

It was obvious from both Elphaba and Fiyero's body language that was one thing they would not be getting. Frex made one last attempt.

"Did you even think about your sister?" he said to her. "You have responsibilities to her, Elphaba. It was the only reason I _sent _you to Shiz in the first place!"

"Father, Nessa was _there," _Elphaba replied. "She told me to do as soon as Fiyero asked me."

"Of course it was Fiyero's idea," Ibrahim muttered and Kasmira elbowed him.

Frex looked stunned. "Nessa was there? She approved of this plan?"

"I did."

They all turned to see Nessa, Boq and Galinda approaching the table.

"Why would you do such a thing?" Frex asked his daughter in amazement. It was so unlike her.

"Because they love each other and they're happy together," Nessa said simply.

"And it's so romantic," Galinda gushed and then blushed as everyone looked at her. "Sorry. But it is!"

"But why so soon?" Kasmira asked.

Elphaba and Fiyero exchanged a look. "We have our reasons," Fiyero said vaguely.

"Are you pregnant?" Ibrahim asked.

"No," Elphaba replied immediately, slightly horrified at the idea although she'd known it would come up, and they seemed to relax.

Finally Kasmira sighed. "Well, this exactly the way I'd hoped for this to happen, but I don't think we can really object, so… welcome to the family, Elphaba."

Elphaba smiled at the Queen as she rose to embrace her.

"I finally have a sister!" Kastle said happily. "Although I wish I could have been there."

"We have photos!" Galinda assured her, pulling them out of her bag.

"We do?" Fiyero asked, surprised.

Galinda shrugged innocently. "That's why I wasn't in history this morning. I was getting them developed."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "I'm so glad to know you have your priorities sorted, Glin."

As Galinda, Nessa, Kastle and Kasmira poured over the photos, commenting on each one; Fiyero pulled Elphaba close.

"My father hates you," Elphaba told him quietly, watching her father glower. "But don't take it personally, he hates me too."

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "Good thing my family loves you then, huh?"

Elphaba smiled softly, looking up at him. "As long as you love me, I'm okay."

Fiyero kissed the top of her head. "Count on it."

**The End**


End file.
